When Axel Invaded my Dreams
by Willmaster
Summary: An account of a dream I had. Please leave a review or opinion or comment ect.


When Axel Invaded my Dreams.

Falling asleep for me is never easy. Being a partial-insomniac means sleep only comes about three to five times a week, usually in three hour blocks. The rest of the time I simply zone out so far it imitates sleep; I trained myself to do it. It stops me going insane.

I'm a huge KH fan, and I love to write fanfic on it…maybe you've seen my best piece so far, 'Seize the Day'? Well, either way, I love the game. Now understand something, I'm a completely heterosexual male in my late teens. I'm open minded about homosexuality but it does nothing for me, hence how I can write guy with guy romance. Sorry, _just _romance. I can't bring myself to write yaio yet.

Keeping in mind my sexuality, cast your eyes over the dream I am about to describe to you. I find it funny how these events can transpire within my mind in the (God given) five hours I was asleep. This dream happened, I promise you.

So, as all dreams start, my eyes slowly shut against my pillow and the world faded to black…

-----

_I was on my way back from an art convention, or something of the like. My journey would take me to an airport, from where my Dad would pick me up with my sister._

_I had already met, or at least had a dream-memory of meeting a tall teen with fiery, uncontrollable red hair, emerald green eyes and two tattoos under each green orb. I recognised him as Axel, from Kingdom Hearts 2. It didn't bother me that he was alive, and not on a CD. Hay, I was dreaming after all._

_I hitched up my canvas back on my shoulder and made my way round the snake like pathway which went towards where my father would be waiting. How I got there I don't know. The path behind me didn't exist, since I never turned round to look. I rounded the corner, the sides being lined with glass panes and a red metal hand rail, and my dad was there. My older sister was waiting with him._

_I greeted my dad, who looked angry about something. He probably was pissed that he had to pick me up, rather than me take another bus home. As we talked, (about what, I have no idea), something within me told me that I had to run, away from my father and into the airport, to gate G12. Something told me that someone who meant a lot to me was leaving from there and somehow I had to see them._

_I explained this to my dad, which made him angry again, probably about having to wait. I think eventually he must have told me to go, since I'm sprinting, hell for leather, down the passage way, into the main terminal. I fly round a corner and up some stairs towards the gate I'm looking for. The place looks nothing like an airport, no duty free shops or expensive cars as competition prizes. Just marble floor and walls, with the little doors that lead to the planes with the attendant desk beside each one._

_So I get to the gate and no one is there, it's boarded. My heart felt like it had sunk, but it was just in the dream. I turned around and ran back the way I had came. Now rather than take the escalator that had appeared, I decided to slide down the metal divider between each moving stairway, and at the speed I was going (really fast, like sliding on oil) it was a LOT of fun. As I hit the ground, someone shouted my name, so naturally I stopped and turned around. Someone was standing at the top of the stairs. He mentioned something about Axel, at which I ran full pelt up the stairs, past the person and towards the gate. Axel emerged from it, in the long ass black coat, looking around. He notices me hurling towards him and a smile springs onto his face. He moves to greet me and somehow I find myself being embraced by the redhead. He's taller than me, even if he where real so…anyways, yeah. Axel pulls me into a hug and I hug him back, which is nothing weird since I hug my guy friends all the time, especially if I haven't seen them in a long time. What was strange, but nice, was the feeling of…I don't know…it was like a sense of comfort mixed with relief, like I'd fond something I'd been searching for. _

_After some words where said, which I can't remember, my dad shows up. I talk to him and he must have decided it was best I go with Axel, since he hugs me, smiles and leaves. I turn and say something o Axel and he just hugs me again. I wake up._

-----

So now I'm awake, its morning (the morning of the day I write this.) and I'm going over in my head what had just happened. How the hell did Axel appear in my dream? Well, that's not strange, since loads of strange people crop up in the dreams I hardly get. What was bothering me was the feeling I got when, in my dream, Axel first embraced me. It was like Axel was a long lost friend that I was so happy to have found…strange. I just think it's weird how computer games change people.

But that was the first time a videogame character has appeared in my dreams.

That's it. That's the story. I was a nice dream, since it had a nice ending, and I think I'll remember it for quite a while. And if Axel ever was real, I think I'd like to be friends with him.

That's my story. What's yours?


End file.
